


【all尹】杀人放火金腰带（1）

by BANRIHUO



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANRIHUO/pseuds/BANRIHUO
Summary: 诚如所见，毕先生收了条好狗。





	【all尹】杀人放火金腰带（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 诚如所见，毕先生收了条好狗。

苏三省不记得自己怎么当上七六帮二把手的，只记得毕忠良上车后摇下了窗，跟安排只阿猫阿狗的命运似的，向身边人嘱咐了句，今后，他管三分部。  
苏三省知道，自己活下来了。

他是海城原第一大帮派青门的人，在门里勉强算是个人物。可现在说什么也晚，青门覆灭，坐馆身死，二号人物直接叫填了水泥沉了海，三号大佬跟七六帮久有过节，被装在麻袋里捶成了肉泥。  
苏三省能回忆起球棒砸进骨头的闷声，血怎样溅出来，落到他脸上。  
为活命，他爬上了毕忠良的床。  
两人的第一次毫无温存，立场对立，地位悬殊，一个是海城黑道的新一任龙头，一个是摇尾乞怜低进尘埃里的战俘。他没有任何祈求毕忠良体贴的资本。  
他只有这张脸，死气沉沉没有半点人间气的，却偏偏能激起多数人的欲望。  
毕忠良坐在桌后，场子里的桌椅大多残留着厚厚层血痂，不知多少人在上头被一刀剁掉了手或一枪崩掉了头。  
他抽烟，烟全聚在眉骨，整张脸笼在黑暗里，只有雪茄头一点火星，像上了膛的枪口。  
我见过太多人着我的面吐口水，也见过太多人咬紧牙关到头来还是冲我跪地求饶。苏先生，你是聪明人。  
你要活命，得向我展示你的价值。

苏三省几乎是膝行过去，地很糙，肌肤刮去，能生生磨掉层皮。他边爬边脱衣服，他清楚自己的本钱与优势，从眼尾含鸩的红到肌肤似水鬼的白。  
西服先落地，随即是马甲，之后他解皮带，做工精致的外套盖在他脚踝上，由他向前挪动自然抖落下来。他抽出皮带，又跪直身，失去桎梏的衣物受重力下滑。  
毕忠良只沉默看他，两条光洁的大腿之间是空悬的铃口，没半点阴毛遮挡，他突然来了兴致。  
苏三省右手向后，一只一只拽去鞋袜，塌下腰。他现在浑身就一件薄衬衫，叫汗浸湿了，透出胸前两点嫩红。屁股浑圆，映着昏黄的白炽灯光，白得耀眼。  
他压着身向前，裤子蹭着地面被蹬掉了，随后摩擦的就是膝盖。他爬到毕忠良身前，掌心、小腿都流着血。  
毕忠良转了半圈转椅正面迎向他，手里雪茄燃了四分之一，积着厚厚层烟灰，烟气罩着他半边青色的下颚，正下方是裤裆里高高支起的帐篷。  
伺候好它。他扯开皮带扣，慢吞吞吐出口烟圈又补充。用嘴。

这张嘴不擅长说话，可伺候起人来却一流。苏三省舔舐过那处凸起，晶莹的唾液一点点把布料润湿，随后他解裤链，舌尖拨弄开遮挡物，牙尖叼着拉链向下。  
他与那物件只有一层内裤之隔，男性生殖器腥膻的气味涌入鼻腔，混着淡淡的烟味，分不清好不好闻。他是怕得不知道好不好闻了。  
毕忠良执着雪茄站起来，单手拉下裤子，径直对着苏三省未合拢的唇齿间冲撞去。  
婴儿肥的两腮被撑开，苏三省呜咽一声，可毕忠良按着他后脑，粗硕的龟头向深处攮，口水流出来，淅淅沥沥湿了一大片衣领。  
那玩意儿太大了，像小孩儿的手臂，伸进他喉咙里，弄得他想干呕。可他不敢，他唯一能做的就是克制住生理的冲动，服侍好毕忠良。  
他的命悬在阴茎上，他逼自己这样想。  
舌尖舔弄的感觉愈加剧烈，扁桃体的震动令胯下又涨大了一圈。  
毕忠良松开手，任由苏三省握上自己挺立的性器，手指把弄过带囊，温热的口腔吞吐着，灵巧的舌尖挑逗过包皮。他感到股快感，打男人的那处袭来，直冲上天灵盖。  
他不禁又看向苏三省，汗湿的额发下，有双装作家犬的眼睛。  
你以前也是这样跟你坐馆的吗？  
苏三省的身形明显僵了僵，抬起头，嫩粉的M型唇抿成薄薄一线。不，他喜欢，更激烈的。  
毕忠良一双鹿眼挤出了笑纹。

他被放倒在桌面上，抱着膝窝，双腿大开，头发蓬乱的，衬衫全堆在胸上。毕忠良倾身压着他，抹了润滑剂的枪口从股间挤入后穴。  
枪栓开着，冰冷的枪管往处湿热挤，软肉吸上来，毕忠良拔了两下竟没拔动。  
苏先生，你可真紧。  
苏三省脸上当即飞上朵绯云，场子里混了多年，他不是没被人骂过骚浪贱，可这样一本正经的调情，还是不常见的。因而他红了脸。  
您，您还是叫我三省吧。  
先生是道上对把舵几个人的称呼，他当不起，毕竟他连命都在人家手里。  
毕忠良倒没想那么多，从善如流地应了。好，三省，好名字。他嘴里三省两字转了个圈，端的敦厚婉转。一日三省，方能安身立命。  
苏三省确实被日了。毕忠良扒下枪，胀大的物件捅进来，层层软肉被破开，阴毛茂盛的带囊摩擦过臀缝。他疼得嘶气，他不是不耐疼的，那地方也不是第一次。  
他只是怕。无法掌控命运的想法让他紧张，甬道也就越收越紧。  
毕忠良不轻不重拍拍他屁股，放松点，我又不会毙了你。

苏三省确被毕忠良这句一时兴起的话安抚住了。  
他信毕忠良，或者说，他信毕忠良道上贯行阳谋的声誉。毕忠良的手捏着他乳头，这双手开过枪持过刀，砍得下自己兄弟的指头，也握得住敌人递过来的酒。  
这是毕忠良的本事。  
现在这手上戴着副黑皮手套，不是很方便。于是他把手伸到苏三省唇边。叼下来。  
苏三省听话地张嘴咬住了，他咬着手套尖向后仰头，柔韧的腰身弯成弓似的弧度。  
毕忠良另一只手揽上他腰肢，直长的性器如拉弓弦般把他拉响。戴皮手套的指尖往人上头的嘴里挤，青筋凸起的性器也往人下头的嘴里挤。  
人下头的嘴紧，湿的，热的，比酒液还厉害。毕忠良深吸了口气，手指也在人口腔里绕了圈，那舌头舔上来，钩子般缠上他。  
苏三省全然训熟了的犬一般伺候着毕忠良，生怕自己也成了麻袋里一滩烂肉。  
毕忠良从不是什么善男信女，但在情事上没什么折腾人的习惯，苏三省伺候他，比伺候前坐馆熟稔得多。  
淌淫液的肉穴把茎身整个吸进去，肠壁柔软，几乎可以勾勒出龟头的形状。他自己的阴茎也在滴水，前端戳在毕忠良小腹上。  
逼上头的快感促使他想伸手去抚弄它，可他不敢。他一双眼里全是水，水汽模糊了吊灯阴冷的光。  
毕忠良倾身吻上来，他的唇软的，带着时间沉淀的厚度。  
我们，去外面做。  
当着一众被俘的青门高层的面，坐实他背叛的罪名。苏三省也想到了这点，面上的血色瞬间褪去，哆嗦着唇，却一句话也没说。  
他多出的时间是奢求，他不敢对毕忠良提要求。

荒唐的性事持续到夜半才结束。雪佛兰打后门出去，海城的郊区静得如天地间一处坟，只有夜风，从未关严的窗缝间鼓进。  
几百米外出租房里透出几点灯火，车行驶在监控都没有的道上，连痕迹都不留。  
苏三省泄多了精，连脚趾都发软。在死里逃生的当下，竟恍生出剧烈的不真实感。他不由看向毕忠良，毕忠良在那般激烈的性事后依旧衣冠楚楚，西装，领带，打理整齐的大背头。  
毕先生。  
还叫先生？  
毕哥。苏三省顺从地低下头。  
毕忠良不答话，陷在座椅里，戴皮手套的手伸进他西裤，拨弄着里头软踏踏的物件。我喜欢跟你这样聪明的人聊天。

苏三省接管三分部，头件事就是处决了昔日在青门的同僚。  
形色各异的古惑仔们跪成一排，手脚系了猪蹄扣，堵了嘴，苏三省从他们身后过去，每走一步就是一道枪声。  
最后他丢下发烫的枪管，抬头冲不远处的毕忠良笑了笑。  
海城道上都知道七六帮多了个不怕死的。谈判桌上杀得狠，围殴打架也不逊色。最干净利索时，对面的手还压在钱箱上，下一秒脑壳就没了半个。  
苏三省挂着半身的血和脑浆，一手提着钱箱，一手抚过血湿的耳鬓，偏偏还长着张俊秀的脸，像森罗殿里走出的地藏王菩萨。  
这名声不好得。苏三省腹部犁了疤，胳膊上中了一枪，刚拆石膏，额角那刀也因毕忠良关照及时才没有破相。他志得意满找毕忠良汇报近日的成果。  
毕忠良在场子后的办公室里喝花雕，他喝黄酒跟别人不一样，定然得喝热的。他的私人秘书刘二宝就站在一旁替他温。  
苏三省进去交报告，薄薄两张纸，毕忠良只瞥了眼，就反扣在桌面上。  
三省啊，最近工作怎么样？  
总体进展顺利。苏三省对自己的努力颇有自得，却也知道该适当保持下谦卑与恭维。于是又添补句，只是不及毕哥从前。  
确实不及。  
苏三省睁大了眼。  
实话说，这些连我预计的二分之一还不到。  
可，毕哥……苏三省急欲辩驳。但毕忠良比了个噤声的手势。  
不够，还不够。毕忠良摇摇头，温柔地笑着，眼底却闪烁着令苏三省心寒的意味。三省，你知道的，你的优势不是这些。

tbc


End file.
